Talk That (1shot)
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: ChanBaek KaiBaek BaekYeol - sumpah aku tidak tau sunmarry nya yang penting ini ff YAOI


**Talk That (only one shot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istri GdZeloMir plus Daehyun (banyak amat)

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. And other cast.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Tragedy, Lemon.

Rating : T

Warning : TYPO! YAOI!

Note : terserah ChanBaek punya siapa yang penting jangan ambil Gd Zelo and Mir plus si food monster -_- #di kroyok. Ok ini ff saya yang sangat mengecewakan jadi kalau yang malas Coment ya wajar aja mungkin kurang menarik tapi akan saya buat anda tertarik #colek genit sambil kedip gaje. Oh ya ini ff terbuat gara -gara denger lagunya Bap yang Voice message + Coma + Sound Of Rain. Anjritttt itu lagu nusuk banget dan mengingatkan gue dengan si ChanBaek ini jadi terbuat lah ff Gaje bin ajaib ini. Apalagi suara si Daehyun yang bikin gua tepar akhhh bikin nafsu birahi naik tu bocah #cipok paksa Daehyun, hadeuhh ntar temen gua marah lagi klau gua cifok suaminya itu -,-#tunjuk dae. Disini saya beri bumbu bumbu mesum mesum sedikit biar terasa enaknya (hoy kapan lanjut! Curhat mulu) ye masalah buat loe! #nangis di pelukan Mir.

DONT LIKE? SONO KABUR LU JANGAN NYAMPAH DI DUNIA PER YAOI -AN FF GUA! YANG SUKA COMENT KALAU GAK COMENT NTAR GUAM CIUM AMPE DOER. just kidding ^^V

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

TWO

THREE

ACTIONNNNN! #tereak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cukup! Kau tidak mengerti! Kau hanya sibuk dengan urusanmu! Kau pacari saja sekalin file -file sialanmu itu sialan "

Berteriak dengan penuh emosi dihadapan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, sedangkan namja yang mempunyai tinggi semampai dengan jas khas dokter yang membalut tubuh tegapnya itu hanya memandang namja cantik dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini dengan pandangan heran, bagaimana tidak? Dengan tidak ber kepri manusiaan namja mungil berparas cantik itu menendang kasar pintu ber cat putih itu dengan kaki nya! DENGAN KAKI NYA! oh cara sopan anak zaman sekarang kah? Seharusnya harus mengetuk pintu ber cat putih itu dengan lembut serta membuka perlahan pintu itu agar tidak mengagetkan manusia tiang berwajah tampan dipadu dengan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit agak panjang membuat semua kaum hawa mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya ok author cantik mulai lebay, agar tidak terkejut dan membuat jantungnya berasa ingin meloncat dari sarang tubuhnya, karna namja kecil itu datang -datang langsung murka, kerasukan apalah dia.

"Oh slow baby "

"Tidak usah sok inggris! " potong namja cantik itu dengan sadisnya.

"Baiklah, bisa jelaskan? Kenapa kau datang dengan wajah murka dan menendang pintu itu Baekkie? "

"Tidak usah di perjelas Tn Park! Semuanya sudah jelas! SANGAT jelas! Mulai sekarang kita P-U-T-U-S " teriak namja mungil berparas cantik itu nafsu. Sedangkan namja satunya langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut? Putus? Wait...PUTUSSSS!? Tidak, tidak bisa, ini tidak bisa diterima! Hey anda tidak tau perjuangan mereka selama ini. jadi jangan main setuju saja.

"Tidak! Beri aku kesempatan Baekkie, aku berkerja mengurus rumah sakit ini untuk biaya masa depan kita Baekkie -"

"Jangan fikir kan masa depan dulu Park Fuck Chanyeol! Lihat dulu yang sekarang! Belum tentu kita bisa hidup besok jadi berhentilah memikirkan masa depan yang tidak penting itu! Yang di fikirkan adalah hari ini bukan masa depan! "

"Oh Baekkie buang ucapan kotormu itu "

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Kau lebih mementingkan kertas tak bernyawa itu dibanding aku! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Baby ok. Kau boleh membenciku tapi jangan akhiri hubungan yang sudah berlangsung 3 tahun ini Byun Baekhyun, ku mohon" terang namja tinggi berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol itu dengan sabar, laki -laki yang sungguh sangat dewasa. Tidak ingin membalas kekasihnya atau calon mantannya ini dengan emosi dia berfikir apa jadinya jika emosi di tambah emosi pasti jadinya perang dunia ke 3 antara Park Chanyeol Vs Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan kau pilih? yang pastinya bukan pilih si Daehyun bukan?

"Aku tidak mau tau! Mau 3 tahun atau 10 tahun pokoknya aku ingin putus aku lelah! Aku lelah! " frustasi Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok

"Ya masuk "

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat perempuan berbaju suster melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan kerja milik Park Chanyeol.

"Pasien yang ada di kamar 207 harus segera di tangani dokter Park "

"Baiklah, kau duluan saja Yoona-ssi "

"Ne "

Selepas yeoja yang Baekhyun anggap -Trouble Maker- itu pergi dan menutup kembali pintu yang tadi sempat menjadi saksi pelampiasan amarahnya kepada sang kekasih atau yang akan menjadi calon mantan (mungkin) nya. Dan dia sudah tau apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan

"Baekkie nanti kita bicarakan lagi ne, kau tunggu disini " ujar Chanyeol lembut dan beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun setelah mengacak sayang rambut halus sang namja cantik bermarga Byun itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa membuang kasar nafasnya menghadapi tingkah Chanyeol yang sok sibuk -padahal memang sibuk - dan menyuruhnya menunggu di ruangan besar milik Chanyeol ini.

"Huftt aku sangat membencimu Park Chanyeol! Tapi sebenarnya rasa cintaku lebih besar dari pada rasa benci dan sifat mu yang membuatku muak " gumam Baekhyun dan merebahkan tubuh kecilnya disofa yang juga berwarna putih,menutup pelan mata indahnya nya yang berhiaskan eyeliner, bagaimana nasib ia selanjutnya? Perjalanan hidupnya yang sungguh sangat rumit, di mulai dari diusir kedua orang tuanya karena ketahuan ia menyimpang dengan menyukai sesama jenis kelamin, mungkin orang tuanya tidak ingin menanggung malu dan berakhir ia yang angkat kaki dari rumah mewah milik orang tuanya. Apalagi akhir -akhir ini tugas ujiannya menumpuk membuat otaknya bertambah stres dan juga menghadapi kekasihnya yang juga sesama jenis kelamin dengannya sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter dirumah sakit terbesar ke dua di seoul ini sehingga tidak ada sedikit waktu untuk mengabiskan waktu penghilang rasa rindu. ya mungkin saja karena belum sempat berciuman pasti ada saja yang menelfon Chanyeol atau mengetuk pintu,lapor inilah itulah membuat Baekhyun benar -benar merasa jengkel dan extra sabar. resiko mempunyai kekasih seorang dokter yang sibuknya jangan ditanya,membuat batin tersiksa. Karena lelah memikirkan semuanya akhirnya namja berparas cantik itu akhirnya terbang menuju alam mimpinya berharap ia bisa meluapkan curahan hatinya di alam mimpi nya.

Sekitar kurang lebih empat jam waktu sudah berlalu dan berakhir pintu bercat putih itu terbuka memperlihat kan namja tampan yang baru saja membantu seseorang melawan masa krisisnya. Kembali menutup pintunya pelan saat menyadari kekasih tercantik nya sedang terlelap tidur disofa nyaman yang tersedia di ruangan khusus nya. Berjalan pelan kemudian berjongkok menghadap Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat lelap tidur. Dengan jari panjangnya Chanyeol menelusuri lekuk wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik menurutnya, tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian kejadian yang telah ia lewati bersama dengan namja mungil didepannya ini,terlalu banyak kenangan yang sungguh sangat sulit untuk di lupakan.

"Maaf kan aku, aku harap kau tidak pernah lelah Baekkie karena aku tak ingin kau pergi dari pelukanku " gumam Chanyeol pelan. mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengar bisikan lirih yang barusan saja ia ucapkan.

Berdiri dan melepas jas kedokterannya sehingga ia hanya menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih di padu dengan dasi panjang berwarna hitam dengan celana nya yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Baekkie...ireona.."

Menepuk pelan pipi mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut, tapi bukannya terganggu Baekhyun malah terlihat nyaman saat Chanyeol menepuk pipinya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu lucu.

"Kau ini " gumam Chanyeol dan menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal.

"Tubuhmu semakin ringan saja baby, maaf aku kurang memerhatikanmu "

Melangkah kan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju parkiran bawah tanah di mana mobilnya sedang terpakir rapi ditempat khusus itu.

Sesampai di depan mobil berwarna merah miliknya, dengan perlahan ia buka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang masih saja tertidur nyenyak tak merasa terganggu ke atas jok kursi. Setelah menutup pintu langkah jenjangnya berjalan menuju pintu kemudi.

Menatap Baekhyun setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Maaf kan aku, karena aku terus sibuk dengan perkerjaan ku Baekhyun " Berbisik lirih serta memberi ciuman kecil dibibir tipis milik Baekhyun kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menancap gas meninggalkan arena bawah tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

(Geumanhae geumanhae jebal Talk that talk that talk that Talk that talk that talk that Eotteoke nega ireol su inneunji naega ireoke apaya haneunji Nae saenggageul neon hagineun hangeonji naega useuunji)

"Eughhhh "

Tubuh kurus nya melenguh dan membuka pelan matanya saat pendengarannya mendengar panggilan nada dering dari ponsel di meja kecil lampu tidur. Tangan lentiknya meraba meja tersebut dan yap tangan putih nan halus itu mendapatkan ponsel yang terus berdering memamerkan lagu secret -talk that.

Merasakan lengan namja begitu memeluk perut datarnya posesive tak ada niat untuk menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya, beralih menatap ponselnya. Tampak kerutan menguasai kening nya yang tertutup poni rambut saat melihat nama panggilan di layar ponselnya.

"Hmmmm " sapa Baekhyun menempelkan ponsel tipis berwarna hitam itu ditelinganya.

"..."

"Ah, malas..." berujar manja serta pelan menanggapi perkataan seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"..."

"Hmm ..aku bersiap -siap dulu " jawab Baekhyun dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ditempat semula, menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan agar namja tampan itu tidak terganggu tidurnya. Setelah lepas Baekhyun beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya dan bersiapa -siap karna ia punya janji dengan seseorang yang tadi menghubunginya melalu ponsel.

30 menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi yang tersedia didalam kamar mewah milik Chanyeol ini terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan kearah depan cermin sembari mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan sebuah handuk yang berwarna putih. Setelah selesai bersiap -siap dan merasa dirinya sudah ok, namja cantik itu mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam tas, menatap sejenak Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih terlelap tidur, duduk disamping ranjang dengan tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu " bisik Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum miris menatap bagaimana akhir hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kedepannya?

Berjalan dan meninggalkan apartement milik Chanyeol. Mata tajamnya terbuka saat Baekhyun sudah benar -benar pergi dari apartementnya, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju balkon. Tersenyum kecut saat melihat Baekhyun dengan santainya mencium namja tinggi yang menjemputnya.

"Aku tidak tau " lirih Chanyeol menatap mobil yang dinaiki Baekhyun dan namja asing itu mulai menjauh meninggalkan area.

.

.

.

"Kau masih ingin bertahan dengannya? "

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat suara namja tampan memecah kehinangan di dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak tau, kemarin dia tidak memperjelas hubungan ini " lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"Ck, kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Tinggalkan dia dan hidup bersama denganku selamanya "

"Itu bukan lah perkara yang mudah Kai, sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya walau dia terus tak mempunyai waktu sebentar saja untukku, aku tidak tau "

"Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan menghapusnya dari fikiran mu baby "

"Iya, aku juga akan berusaha belajar melupakan Chanyeol dan mulai mencintaimu Kai"

Kai mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun dan kembali fokus kearah jalan.

-apa aku bisa melupakannya? Aku tidak yakin-

Mobil berwarna hitam mewah itu terus melaju melintasi padatnya jalanan seoul menuju sebuah Universitas besar di sebuah kota Seoul. Setelah sampai Kai dan Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Kajja "

Menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun dan berjalan melewati lorong -lorong kampus.

"Apa nanti kau ada waktu? " tanya Kai.

"Tidak, seperti kau tidak tau saja "

"Baguslah nanti aku akan membawa mu ketempat club barunya Zelo di Hyongdae "

"Bocah itu membuat club baru lagi "

"Yup, kali ini clubnya khusus, aku akui bahwa bocah itu lihai juga " ujar Kai lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam toilet.

"Kenapa kesini? " tanya Baekhyun saat Kai membawanya ke sesuatu bilik didalam toilet namja tersebut.

Langsung saja Kai melumat bibir manis Baekhyun yang membuatnya bergairah, Baekhyun tahu apa yang dimau selingkuhannya ini, dengan lebih liar Baekhyun pun membalas ciuman liar yang di awali Kai tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita akan membolos lagi baby " bisik Kai dan melumat serta menghisap leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Hmmm..."

Dan terjadilan adegan 21 keatas didalam bilik toilet itu.

.

.

.

Berusaha focus terhadap file -file perkerjaan nya tapi ia tidak bisa, hanya satu, fikirannya terus memikirkan Baekhyun, ntahlah ia seperti merasa sakit didada kirinya saat mengingat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Mengusap kasar wajahnya berusaha mefocuskan kembali fikirannya kedepan layar laptop nya tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Baekhyun " lirih Chanyeol mengambil foto Baekhyun yang terbingkai kaja di atas mejanya.

"Aku tidak tau " gumamnya mengusap foto berbingkai kaca itu lembut.

"Aku terlalu bodoh atau kau yang memang sudah bosan dengan ku? " lirih Chanyeol.

Klek

"What's up Bro "

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan nya dan memamerkan senyum jokernya di depan Chanyeol yang sedang menggalau -_-

"Joon "

"Wow, sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik -baik saja "?

"Tidak perlu dijawab " ujar Chanyeol malas dan memasukkan foto Baekhyun kedalam laci.

"Ada masalah apa lagi kau dengan Baekhyun? "

"Aku tidak tau, ada apa kau kesini,? "

"Pas sekali kau sedang banyak fikiran sekarang kan? Hm bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul di Club baru di daerah Hyongdae sekalian merayakan ulang tahunnya Mir "

"Bocah tengik itu ulang tahun? "

"Bocah tengik, hey dia itu kekasih ku bodoh "

"Ok sorry, baiklah kapan? "

"Tahun besok, ya sekaranglah "

"Sekarang? Tapi sekarang masih jam delapan malam? "

"Kau ini memang perkerja keras ne, sudah petang begini masih setia dirumah sakit ini, lalu kau mau kapan? Tengah malam? Sudah kajja "

"Aishh "

"Rumah sakit mu juga tak akan kabur " ujar Joon malas, Chanyeol berfikir sejenak, lagi pula membuang stress sementara tak apa kan? Melepas jas kedokterannya dan meletakkan jas itu di sandran kursi.

"Baiklah "

Dan kedua namja tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

#_Hyongdae Club_ #

Hentakan music langsung menyapa pendengaran mereka saat Joon dan Chanyeol sudah benar -benar masuk kedalam surga malam nan mewah itu.

"Hey..ayo kesana " Joon sedikit berteriak saat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya! "

Joom kembali berteriak sedikit keras.

"Ada apa dengannya? "

Mata Joon membelalak saat mengikuti arah kemana Chanyeol melihat, yup dimana kekasih yang sangat ia cintai sedang bercumbu di atas sofa yang terletak disudut.

"Chan..."

Grep

Seseorang memeluk tubuh Joon dari belakang siapa lagi kalau bukan Mir, namjachingunya.

"Kau lama..aku sudah lumutan hyunggggg " berujar manja ditelinga Joon.

"Baby, ssttt " ujar Joon menyuruh Mir diam agar tak bercicit, Mir mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Joon dan Chanyeol.

"Baek? "

Dengan tidak sabar Mir segera berjalan menuju dimana sepasang kekasih sedang asik bercumbu liar diatas sofa dengan diikuti Chanyeol serta Joon.

"Baekhyun " ujar Mir dan menarik Baekhyun dari atas pangkuan namja yang diketahui bahwa itu adalah selingkuhan nya yaitu Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Mir menatap sepupu nya itu tajam.

"Wae? Apa yang aku lakukan? " tanya Baekhyun meremehkan.

"Kau mabuk " ujar Mir menutup hidungnya saat mulut Baekhyun benar -benar mengeluarkan bau alkohol yang sangat strong.

"Baekkie.." Kai kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun agar kembali melanjutkan cumbuan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tapi sayang Mir terlebih dahulu mencengkal lengan Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi Mir?

"Hey kau lihat " ujar Mir dan menarik wajah Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah datar. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya memperjelas penglihatannya karena lampu club ini redup serta remang remang ditambah ia sedang dalam kondisi mabuk jadi sangat susah melihat siapa Chanyeol.

Grep

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar dan membawanya keluar dari tempat gila ini.

"Hey lepass! " teriak Baekhyun dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Tapi Chanyeol terus menariknya keluat.

Chanyeol menghepaskan tubuh Baekhyun di badan mobilnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun meringis sakit.

"Aww..breng- Chanyeol? " tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sedikit sadar.

"Oh baguslah, kau sudah tau, sedangkan untukku kau tidak pernah ada waktu dan untuk kau bersenang -senang dengan teman teman mu kau sangat mempunyai segudang waktu good good " ejek Baekhyun.

"Cukup!"

"Apa nya yang cukup!? "

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Baekhyun? " tanya Chanyeol menekan.

"Kau masih bertanya? Aku begini karena mu Park! Kau membuatku begini! Aku sudah sangat muak dengan mu! Aku bosan menunggumu terus yang ternyata lebih mementingkan perkerjaan sialanmu itu! " teriak Baekhyun benar -benar emosi.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti -"

"Mengerti apa! Apa yang tidak aku mengerti lagi! Katakan Park Chanyeol! Untuk masa depan kita? Sekarang saja kita sudah begini apa lagi di masa depan! Peduli setan! " bentak Baekhyun dengan penuh emosi, ia sudah benar -benar muak dengan namja tinggi didepannya ini.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi! Kau! Terserah kau sekarang mau apa, aku tidak peduli! Mau kau seharian berkerja atau apa aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Aku ingin kita PUTUS! "

Sesudah puas Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya dan uneg unegnya kepada namja bermarga Park ini, dengan cepat ia berlari walau sedikit sempolengan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung menahan emosi dan kebodohannya sendiri.

Meninju kaca jendela mobilnya dengan keras sehingga kaca mobil mewah itu pecah serta darah segar yang juga keluar dari tangannya. Benar -benar miris

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian dimana pertengkaran dan berakhirnya hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu selama satu bulan terakhir ini, Baekhyun sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya saat Chanyeol terus berusaha menghubunginya, dan karena sudah tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun dan tak bisa melihat Baekhyun itu benar -benar membuat Chanyeol emosi, banyak perkerjaan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya tapi ia malah membanting semua file -file yang membuatnya melupakan Baekhyun.

Dia benar -benar kacau, semenjak itu Chanyeol sangat suka minum -minuman alkohol untuk menghilangkan rasa stress yang menggentayangi fikirannya,hanya meminum bir ber alkohol tinggi itu yang bisa membuat Baekhyun pergi dari fikirannya.

Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan dalam mellodrama yang menyedihkan Aku tak bisa membiarkannya, kau adalah penipu, semua sudah jelas Kau berlari ke pelukan pria-pria lain yang menghiburmu Saat aku membayangkannya, aku sendiri tersenyum muak.

Setiap hari aku menahan nafas dari perdebatan yang tak berguna ini.

Meskipun kau mengajukan permintaan tanpa syarat, aku sudah lelah, kau sangat egois Aku baik-baik saja tanpamu, Baekhyun Atas kebaikanmu, kenangan itu berubah meskipun buruk Kau terhapuskan dalam tato!

Karena aku tak ada meskipun ada satu benih perasaan Sekali air mataku mengalir dengan deras, aku akan menghapusmu Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal Baekhyun!

Aku akan memercayai semua kebohonganmu!

Aku akan melupakan bahwa pria yang pernah mencintaimu adalah aku!

Jangan membohongiku dengan hal yang sama seperti yang lainnya Bagaimanapun juga aku tak pernah mepercayaimu, Karena tanpamupun aku dapat hidup dengan baik.

Jangan pernah mengatakan rindu padaku Karena kau terlihat seperti rubah menjemukan Ini akhir dari kau dan aku Baekhyun -ah, Di hari kemarin, kau menghabiskan waktu saat membodohiku dengan kemarahan hingga ubun kepala.

Aku tak bisa melihat ke belakang, Jejak-jejak yang tersisa meninggalkan derita padaku Kata cinta di hari yang lalu hanya membuat luka.

Atas kebaikanmu, Ingatanku berubah meskipun itu buruk Apakah aku bisa menghapusmu yang tinggal jauh di dalam diriku Byun Baekhyun?

Jangan khawatir, meskipun ini adalah akhirnya Aku tak akan melakukan apapun untuk mengganggumu.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu di hari dimana hujan turun Kita sudah saling sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dilakukan sehingga hatiku terasa sakit. hatiku sakit.

Sejak awal pertama aku mendekapmu di dada kiriku, dan kau tersimpan dengan kuatnya. Sekarang kau tersisa seperti fragmen yang melekat. Kau mendorongku Kurasa aku telah berbohong bahwa aku dapat hidup meskipun tanpamu, aku berusaha membuang perasaanku namun Aku masih merindukanmu bahkan saat tertidur Di malam ini hujan turun, dan aku tak bisa tidur Suara hujan ini, apakah suaramu? Apakah suaramu memanggilku? Apakah hanya aku yang memikirkanmu Byun Baekhyun?

Suara hujan yang turun di luar jendela Aku teringat akan kenangan kita Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Saat hujan turun aku merindukanmu juga ciumanmu.

Mengapa akhirnya aku jatuh untukmu? Tidak peduli berapa banyak waktu telah berlalu, aku berpikir bahwa kau akan selalu di sini Tapi kau harus memilih jalan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

End ^_^

.

.

.

.

Tapi bohong haha

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah tahun antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bertemu, Chanyeol berjalan dengan mengeratkan syal yang menutupi lehernya sehingga sedikit menutup bibirnya, namja tinggi itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jas panjang hitam yang ia kenakan agar tangganya tidak juga merasakan dinginnya angin malam, melihat keatas langit malam yang tidak ada berbintang.

"Gerimis "lirih Chanyeol, dengan sedikit cepat namja tinggi itu berjalan sebelum hari benar -benar hujan.

Chanyeol harus kembali mengumpat saat lampu merah menujukkan untuk para penyebrang yang akan menyebrangi jalan raya. Terpaksa menunggu mau tidak mau.

Bruk

Seseorang menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang, membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit terkejut dan membalikkan badan tingginya melihat siapa yang dengan seenaknya main tabrak.

"Heyy -"

"Oh sorry hiccup " seseorang namja mungil membungkkukkan badannya meminta maaf sepertinya namja tersebut mabuk.

"Baekhyun " ujar Chanyeol dan segera memeluk namja yang berbadan kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiccup ya..hiccup kau..lepaskan hiccup " namja kecil itu memborantak, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baekhyun..."

"Hiccup aku bukan hicuup...Baekhyun..hiccup..a..aku Xi Luhan " ujar namja mungil itu.

"Kau mabuk? "

"Tidak hiccup.. baik baik saja hiccup "

"LUHAN! "

"Ya eotteokhe hiccup " panik Luhan saat mengintip para pria berbada besar dari belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut saat Luhan menarik wajahnya dan langsung mengulum bibirnya.

"Anak zaman sekarang " sindir seseorang pria dan pergi berlalu, Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol salah tingkah tak jauh dari Luhan begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Mian "

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau ada urusan dengan mereka? "

"Ne "

"Jangan takut, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah "

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa? "

"Aku tidak mempunyai rumah, aku kabur dari rumahku " ujar Luhan memainkan jari mungilnya lucu.

"Kau boleh tinggal bersama ku "

"Mwo?! Benarkah! " ujar Luhan berbinar -binar.

"Tentu saja,kajja " ujar Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Luhan saat lampu untuk orang menyebrang sudah berganti menjadi warna hijau.

-Baekhyun aku sudah menemukan penggantimu terima kasih untuk semuanya, Xi Luhan i get u -

.

.

.

.

"OK CUT "

"Huft kenapa di film bergenre angst ini? Tidak ada adegan panasku dengan Baekhyun? " tanya Chanyeol menghampiri sang sutradara bernama Kris Wu.

"Ya! Dan aku kurang suka saat adegan panas antara Baekhyun dan Kai di club tadi dan dibilik toilet kampus" potong Chanyeol berang, Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Salahkan yang membuat cerita ini " ujar Kris dengan wajah -_-

"Yeollieee " Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih demo didepan Kris karena ia tidak mandapatkan peran panas antara dirinya dan Baekhyun malah si hitam Kai yang menikmati bibir kekasihnya, dia sangat MARAH ok abaikan si Park iti.

"Yeolli sudahlah tadi Yeollie juga mencium Luhan? "

"Iya tapi kan tidak seliar kau dengan Kai " ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat KETARA bahwa ia CEMBURU!

"Jangan cemburu Yeolli, aku akan melayani mu lebih panas dari pada acting drama tadi eotte? " bisik Baekhyun mendesah.

"Hey hey jangan berbuat mesum, ingat Baekhyun kau besok ada fanmetting "

"Jangan pedulikan pisang Canada itu kajja Baekkie " ujar Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun meninggalkan lokasi shooting.

Dilain tempat.

"Jangan pegang -pegang thehun, thehun benci baby Han "

"Tapi kan itu hanya acting baby Hun " ujar Luhan membujuk kekasihnya yang berwajah tampan itu dengan sabar dengan memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun dari belakang.

"Tapi tidak uthah paki Kithth kithth thegala, bibir Baby han kan hanya punya Thehun "

"Mian he, jangan marah Baby Hun " ujar Luhan sedih.

"Aithh ...tapi besok Thehun tidak mau lihat Baby Han cium cium walaupun itu acting "

"Ne "

"Thalanghae "

"Nado saranghae "

Dan berakhir dengan pelukan.

"Huks huks "

"Kenapa menangis Mir?masa gara -gara melihat adegan HunHan saja baby ku bisa menangis " ujar Joon.

"Bukan itu hyungggg.. tapi ini nih " kesal Mir menunjuk Zelo yang lagi ngiris bawang merah disampingnya. Joon dan kris serta author memasang tampang -_-

.

.

.

.

Kali ini beneran End loh.

.

.

.

FF APA INI! INGIN BUAT ANGST TAPI TAK BISA GARA GARA BUATNYA SAMBIL DENGAR LAGU BAP Punch JADI BEGINIIIII!

#yadongin Zelo paksa


End file.
